Never had a dream come true, Harry's confesion
by DePReSSeD
Summary: My first fic, A songfic, so please don't be so rude to me,


A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please R/R  
All the fifth form A, of Andree English School, in Chile  
I speak Spanish, but I know really many things in English   
and I LOVE Harry Potter and this song.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song (propriety of S-Club-7)   
and Harry Potter characters (property of Madame Rowling)  
  
Never had a dream come true (Daidouji Productions)  
  
Here I am, in the Ceremony...  
The most sad ceremony that I will presence in my life,  
Ah, I forgot, to present myself, I'm Harry Potter, Yeah,   
the famous Harry Potter, The Quidittch player, The Head Boy,   
the Prefect, The ex Triwizard winner...  
But that's not the point now, I really fell that something   
went bad in my year, in the ending of my sixth year at   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
I'm in the Seventh years Graduation Ceremony, but as I see   
I'm the only one who feels sad in the entire hall.  
Looking at one of my sides I see my best friend   
Ronald Weasley, he's smiling...  
And looking at my other side there   
I can see my other best friend   
Hermione Granger and I see   
she's smiling too...   
And so does the rest of the great hall.  
Oh there they are the seventh years...   
And there she is... Her black hair, pale face,   
and black eyes, her mystery, there she is...   
Cho Chang... Now I feel that in my head there's a   
song I heard during the summer...  
a very lonely song I heard during the summer...   
  
  
Every body's got something  
They have to live behind   
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't   
Find ways to let you go...  
  
I Never had a dream come true  
' Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day   
And I know no matter were life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you...  
  
Really that chorus is right....  
I really never found the words to say...  
Maybe because of Cedric, Cho's last crush...  
Dying because of Voldemort...  
Maybe that was why I never told her...  
  
Some were in my memory   
I've lost all sense of time  
Tomorrow can never be   
Cuz yesterday is all what fills my mind   
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been   
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go...  
  
I Never had a dream come true  
' Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day   
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
  
And that part is right too...  
I was always thinking in the past...  
In yesterday...  
But never in tomorrow...  
In my future, I'm paying consequences...  
  
You'll always be the dream that feels my head  
Yes you will say you will  
You know you will Oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget   
  
There's no use looking back or wandering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
Oh this I know  
But still I can't find ways to let you go...  
  
That's another point...  
Realising I really committed many errors   
This song will be in my mind forever,  
Oh, Cho...  
How pretty and kind are you...  
But from now on I'll never forget  
That sparks in your eyes... Never...  
  
Never had a dream come true  
' Till the day that I found you   
Even though I pretend that I moved one  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day   
And I know no matter were life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you...  
  
  
  
A/N: Well tell me what you think at ICQ at 104155836   
but please Review!!!!I really think that is a good story   
and a great song (I like the song no the group very much).  
  
  
-Daidouji-   
  
  
  



End file.
